ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Beale
Eric Beale is a main character in NCIS: Los Angeles. Biography Eric Beale is a Technical Operator assigned to the Office of Special Projects (OSP) located in Los Angeles, California, which is run by Operations Manager Hetty Lange. He works alongside Nell Jones in the OPS Center. He often takes Calls from NCIS Director Leon Vance at NCIS HQ in Washington DC. He is the main connection between agents in the field and Office of Special Projects HQ, often manipulating traffic cameras and hacking into networks and satellites to gain an advantage for the field agents. NCIS Season 6 Like G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Nate Getz and Mike Renko, Eric was Introduced during Episode: Legend (Part 1) and Episode: Legend (Part 2). Due to the death of a Marine, both the Major Case Response Team and the Office of Special Projects team form a joint operation to catch the killers. Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee fly to Los Angeles to personally work with the OSP Team for the duration of the case. While Gibbs worked with The OSP Operations Manager Lara Macy, McGee and Eric worked together, using their technological skills to help the rest of their colleagues who were out in the field. After the case was solved, Gibbs and McGee left Los Angeles, having formed new friendships with the OSP Team and it's presumed that Eric, like the others, was left shaken after learning of the assassination attempt against Callen. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Eric made his first appearance in the premiere Episode: Identity where he informa the others of an incoming call from Director Leon Vance. In The Episode: Random On Purpose, Eric meets NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto, presumably in person for the first time and after Eric asks her on a date it was revealed that, like Abby, Eric knew Sign Language as he has been learning or using it since he was seven years old. In the Episode: Burned, it was revealed that Hetty had taught Eric how to whistle. In the Episode: Found, Eric has difficulty fixing a laptop that has possible Information on missing colleague Dominic Vail. Hetty approaches him and confesses that she tolerates him because his skills are unmatched. Now having the incentive, he tries again and successfully fixes the computer. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 Eric shows feelings towards Nell, although it often appears that she doesn't exactly return them. However in the Episode: Patriot Acts, Nell flirts with Nate in order to get Eric's attention and in Episode: Greed, she avoids the subject of who sent her flowers. She also shows significant signs of jealousy when a woman has some type of significant relationship with him in the Episode: Cyber Threat. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 Eric & Nell shared a kiss under some mistletoe during the Season Four Christmas Episode: Free Ride, this was at the end of the episode and when no one was around. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Nell suffered a setback with regards to her field work in the Episode: Praesidium, when she shot and killed a suspect who was working for Matthias Draeger. In the Season Six Christmas Episode: Humbug, Nell invites Eric to come with her to visit her family for the holidays, suggesting when he is trying to think of a cover story that he could say he is her boyfriend. At the end of the Episode: Blaze of Glory when Nell is alone in OPS Center, Eric returns from his meeting with Blaze and apologizes for the way he has been acting. They then share an intimate moment as they fly the Quadcopter together around Office of Special Projects. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 In the Episode: Tidings We Bring Eric becomes upset that Nell has to cancel on their plans to attend the Dickens Fair together. She explains that she got into a Mentoring Program which he didn't know she was applying for and he becomes afraid they are beginning to grow apart, she gives him as a Christmas present a Pendulum Clock telling him that when two such Clocks hang on the same wall the Pendulums begin to swing together, meaning she & Eric will always be in rhythm with each other, thus implying that if they are not already a couple they are certainly best friends who will one day become a couple. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 In the Episode: This Is What We Do, it shows Eric and Nell waking up together. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 In the Episode: Superhuman, Eric explained to Nell his landlord was selling his place and he has to find a new place to live. Eric asked if she wanted to move in with him, not because of finances and she cut him off, answering "I would love to move in with you", and they are now officially living together.Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NCIS Workers Category:Americans